


National Anthem

by blandbilker



Series: 教师和他的男孩 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Charles You Slut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 查尔斯泽维尔在十四岁的时候有了第一个情人，他的物理教师艾瑞克兰榭尔，但兰榭尔一年后离开了他去了美国。五年后，查尔斯终于找到了艾瑞克，查尔斯想借此把过去的那段给彻底埋葬、翻篇，但不幸的是，一切并不如查尔斯所愿。过去的underage关系提及。





	1. Dark Paradise

“你醒了。”  
一个男人的剪影，在窗子边，在暗影中仔细观察了他的精神状态和健康状态，下了这样的结论。  
查尔斯·泽维尔的脑子仿佛生锈了，这是前所未有的，他一向精明聪敏，从来不曾迟钝，除非是彻底宿醉的夜晚——他有过两三次吧，都早上醒来，爬过一个或几个男人的裸体，爬了厕所开始狂吐，把胆汁都吐出来后，他基本处于半死的状态，然后勉强把自己收拾一下回自己的老巢。在这之后他再也不这么胡来了。  
现在，他只知道自己绝对没有喝多，没有腥膻味，腿间和脸上也没有精液的粘腻敢，查尔斯只感觉浑身发热，喉咙有一团鬼火，绿色的鬼火在燃烧，他的眼珠子即将蹦出眼眶，好滴溜溜地满屋子转一圈好巡视一下这个陌生的环境还有这个黑色剪影的男人这个见鬼的高烧以及见鬼的——  
啊，他想起来了。  
他想起来了。  
他连续三天三夜没有睡觉，做完了毕业报告后一路狂奔赶到地下酒吧，为的是狩猎一个男人，当他们相遇的时候，查尔斯压抑多年的愤怒让他得脑子都要烧热了，同时他的嘴里开始分泌唾液，他的脚开始发软，当查尔斯终于要把他勒住、把他榨干、恶狠狠地对质和讥讽的时候，他自己却陷入黑色里，笔挺地倒了下去了。  
然后他躺在这个极其陌生又极其熟悉的床上。  
他几乎是惊恐着想要坐起来，黑影饶有兴致地站在不远处看着他垂死挣扎，他想站起来，想逃离这个地方。  
“你正在发烧，你想去哪里。”  
你哪里也不能去。  
他掉在地上，地板是水泥面，蹭着他的皮肤，好像一个人在恶狠狠地扇着他的耳光，把他最后一点体面和尊严剥落下来，风干，喂狗。  
他小声地哭了。  
黑色剪影——他十四岁时的物理老师——艾瑞克·兰榭尔旁观良久，把查尔斯·泽维尔像提一只狗那样从冰冷的地板上提起来，扔回床上。  
“烦人精。”  
德国男人嘀咕了一声。

艾瑞克·兰榭尔今年三十八岁，德裔，金棕色头发，灰绿色眼睛，身材精悍削瘦，手臂有纹身，转行做的工程师。每个人看到他第一眼的时候都认定这个男人傲慢暴躁，脾气估计坏得就像十二月的海或者加拿大的鹅，无礼的蠢货——然后他们发现这个男人做事干净利落，从不多说一句废话，也不拖泥带水地和人打招呼、邀约喝酒、搬家派对，任何反对他意见的都会被他顶回去，而他通常有多是对的。他不过是一个常年离群索居的冷淡的人。  
“他其实还蛮好的，”大家和他相处了三年后，这样说着，“听说他以前是在英国教学，给那帮上流社会的……不过他母亲生病了，兰榭尔就来了这边。”  
“他母亲似乎在来美国的一年后就去世了。”  
“没错，你还记得四年前他破天荒请了年假吗？好像就是为了回德国安葬他母亲，然后就定居在这里了，欧洲估计让他受够了。”  
“是啊，是啊，你知道那些舌头打结的英国佬总是趾高气扬，他又死了妈妈。可怜的兰榭尔。”  
“是个好人哪。”  
好人兰榭尔，艾瑞克站在茶水间外面端着咖啡杯讥讽地想，真是荒谬透顶，居然自己也有被称为好人的这一天。  
谁能想到好人兰榭尔的家里正藏着一个十四岁时被自己破处的学生，他千里迢迢赶到美国，来读这座城市甚至是这个国家里最好的那所大学，多半可不是为了学校本身的名头，这个十四岁被自己老师破处的男孩，在五年后找上门来，带他走出酒吧，企图就在那个小巷子里吸自己的老二，这都是什么乱七八糟的，鬼知道他会不会咬自己宝贝一口。  
艾瑞克心烦意乱地想，见鬼，那小孩还是那样，在酒吧里像个荡货一样紧紧盯着自己的目标，多嘴多舌的酒保提醒了自己，他们彼此对视了，五颜六色的灯光和暗影盖住了艾瑞克的惊诧的神色，老天，他即将四十岁了，并没有什么可以让他显得大惊小怪——虽然查尔斯确实是让他在某种程度上感到了挫败和恼火，这孩子起码二十岁了，也许十九？五年不见，居然变得这么难缠。  
他想走，但屁股牢牢地粘在了椅子上，他就这么忍受着查尔斯从二楼走下来，像个便宜货那样和自己搭话，说着除了他俩谁也听不懂的那些指责，当自己甩杯走开时他紧紧跟上来，像一只狗闻到了什么肉一样，艾瑞克知道查尔斯揪住自己领口的时候既想扇自己耳光又想亲吻上来，把一切的遗憾和那个夏天变为成年后一场普通的、泯然众人的、乏善可陈的性交，一夜情，陌生人互惠互利的打炮活动。从此，即将四十岁的老男人，前任物理教师，过去的追逐目标就彻底变成了，过去完成式，不再对现在和未来有任何影响。  
但那个男孩仍然太年轻了，查尔斯只是从年幼变成了年轻，艾瑞克牙疼地想着，良好的教养、矜贵的自尊和克制的自我保护让他没有对着自己破口大骂或者哭天抢地，他在惨白的月色里看到那双蓝眼睛一如既往地波光粼粼，红嘴唇像是玫瑰染过。  
查尔斯轻浮地冲他笑了：“真的不来一次吗，先生，我可以对你免费。”  
艾瑞克一眼就识破了这是天大的欺骗，只为了幼稚愚蠢地让自己怒火燃烧、羞愧怆心，艾瑞克还是上钩了，他看到查尔斯虚虚飘飘着，露出一种梦幻而，怎么说，终于一切都要到头了的解脱表情，他看到这男孩真想跟自己在见鬼的黑巷子里来一炮，查尔斯都要跪下去了，他用手用力推了查尔斯一把。  
他没想到这男孩力不能支，直接笔挺地倒了下去。

查尔斯想挣扎着起来，他的脑子一会儿清楚一会儿糊涂，高热和水分流失让他四肢无力，他试过了，结果是让艾瑞克把他又给拎了回去，以避免他死在地板上姿势太难看。  
他看着苍白的天花板，感觉自己身陷囹圄，这是一个离奇的梦，没有那场被宣布的离别，没有千里迢迢来美国上学的经历，也没有滥交、派对，没有从陌生人怀里苏醒宿醉后看到床上几个男人横躺着，没有看到老师们都夸赞他，而他也没有再那么努力地卖弄过自己，某个方面上来说他仍然没有经历过信心坍塌和渴求，因为这不过是一场普通的高热，他仍然在弗莱堡的偏僻小屋里，这是第一次恋爱，他第一次性交，他发烧了，绿眼睛的男人正在照顾他，给他做清理，给他倒水和备用药物，现在绿眼睛出门了，买食物或者水，他一向让人不愉快，他能不能不要出门。  
他又睡着了，接着又醒来，这一次他仿佛变得更小了一点，他人躺在床上，却仿佛漂浮起来，他一个人孤孤单单地坐在泽维尔大宅的地上，母亲在喝酒，酒后她在嚎哭，她喊着一个名字，查尔斯知道那是自己父亲的姓名，但是父亲已经死了。你如何让一个死人复活呢？  
他又睡着了，再次醒来，他好像在那个阴沉的夏季暴雨中闯入办公室的男孩，浑身湿透，被强壮的男性拥抱在怀里，他亲吻了查尔斯的嘴唇，既薄又凉，但却大面积地点燃了查尔斯，他说，泽维尔先生。他那一刻伤心到极点，他听到自己的声音，我很干净，你为什么不喊我查尔斯。  
好吧，查尔斯。  
查尔斯再一次陷入昏迷一样的睡眠。他通宵了三天三夜，几乎只睡了六个小时，心力交瘁的毕业期让他劳心劳力，再加上得知了某人的行踪，他几乎是脚不沾地地飞奔而来。  
他的神智慢慢恢复了，他呆呆地陷在被子里，发现自己连抬一根手指都费劲，他的脑子倒慢慢慢慢不再像是煮粥那样混沌着。他感觉自己浑身上下都被艾瑞克的气息包围了，这是那个德国男人睡的床铺，被子，枕头，那混蛋还和以前一样，只睡硬得硌背的硬木头床。  
他听到门开的声音，他下意识地想要闭眼装睡，但肉体仿佛凝固了一样，傻呆呆地不动着。

艾瑞克·兰榭尔走进，像一只老虎嗅闻自己老巢那样，他的绿眼睛在阴影里亮得吓人，查尔斯不由得打了个寒噤，艾瑞克看了他一会儿，伸手按在他的额头上，接着，给他倒了一杯水放在床头。  
艾瑞克放下杯子，想要走出房间，他独来独往太久了，还从没往家里捡过什么，但这是他几年以前犯的浑，他有觉悟认到底。  
他下意识回头看了眼查尔斯，发现那男孩两眼此时此刻盛满了泪水。  
艾瑞克皱起了眉毛，男孩的泪水滚滚而下。  
艾瑞克终于没有拔腿就走，他犹豫了一下，他坐在了床边，谨慎地看着还在发烧的男孩。  
查尔斯感觉自己马上要完了，他还不如现在就病死，也胜过在旧情人的床上接受他的怜悯、忏悔和内疚，也胜过此时此刻的自己发着病热，两眼红肿，毫无人样。  
艾瑞克审视良久，良久。  
德国男人伸出那只纹着纹身的手臂，冷淡而强壮地开始抚摸查尔斯的头发，那发质细密柔软，卷曲而汗津津的，艾瑞克把手插进去，轻轻摩挲查尔斯的头皮。  
查尔斯要是还有力气一定会跳起来把他殴打一顿，冲着他的脸给他一拳，把他打出血泪。但此时，查尔斯只剩下流泪的力气了，他既不能动，也不能发声。他任凭艾瑞克冷淡地安慰着他。  
“Mein Liebling，你会好起来的。”

查尔斯还记得德国小镇的夏天里，他拥抱着一颗金棕色的头颅，央求他说点什么。  
那颗头吻了吻他的嘴唇，说，Mein Liebling。  
那是什么意思？  
我亲爱的。  
……  
你脸红了。

现在，查尔斯在高烧中被这一句德国话击中到心碎，  
他知道没可能轻易地摆脱和翻篇了。


	2. Religion

气味。  
汗水、烟草、灰烬；体味、偏好的古龙水、须后水、无法抵抗的生活气息；床铺上亚麻和棉花的气味，咖啡，无辜。  
触感。  
四周是柔软的，背部接触的是生硬的。  
声音。  
白噪音，倒水的声音，有人走了进来，轻手轻脚，他的声音好像一位大盗，要窃走一切潺潺流年岁月里的光辉灿烂，让一切心动、爱恋、亲密都一去不返。  
他被骗过一次，这次再也不可能了。  
这感觉就像是对某种恶意和痛楚感到亲切和熟稔，他甚至忍不住在还没有来得及感受到视觉和味觉之前就露出了微笑。  
查尔斯睁开了眼，发现自己侧躺着，把自己围成一个小圈，他睡在柔软而低位的枕头和不属于他的被单上，盖着柔软蓬松的夏被。  
有个人坐在他的对面，喝着一杯咖啡，手上来回转动着一枚硬币，他的手部动作飞快，那枚硬币好像凭空在他手中穿梭，听凭他的使唤，他的魅力让他像一个磁控者，能让一切刚硬不折的金属都为之折腰，为之飞奔环绕。  
查尔斯泽维尔睡在艾瑞克兰榭尔的家里，他的烧退了，神志逐渐清明。他对自己犯的错误、高烧中痛彻心扉的绝望、艾瑞克的照应都记了起来。  
Mein Liebling。  
这真是一句诅咒。  
他再次呼吸了一口，感觉到肺叶里全是艾瑞克的气味，他的眼里又全是德国教师的身影，艾瑞克就这么静静地和他对视着，仿佛查尔斯不过是一个静止的物体，并不是他照顾了四天四夜的活人，并不是被他破处后又被他拥抱着入怀的学生，并不是一个具有特别意义的人。  
你爱过我吗？  
“醒了就起来。桌上有茶。”  
艾瑞克仍然坐着，好像一立静止的雕像。  
查尔斯带着近乎胆怯的心情，慢慢支立起上身。  
查尔斯痛楚地想，自己如此的卑微、如此的举棋不定、如此的情绪起伏、如此的害怕、如此的痛恨又……如此的雀跃，他感觉得到自己的心在胸膛里砰砰跳动，只为了那一句话。

我爱你。

查尔斯坐在桌子面前，艾瑞克没有和他坐在一起，那男人像五年前那样，任由他人在家里活动，他自己执着地坐在自己的工作桌面前，勤勤恳恳地敲敲打打，做着一点金属的小玩意儿，他唱着一首老旧的德语歌曲，查尔斯听不清歌词。  
他喝着茶，吃着艾瑞克留给他的三明治，那温柔的、断续的德语歌曲传来，让人昏昏欲睡，像是哄着小姑娘的摇篮曲，由艾瑞克的父母唱着哄小艾瑞克睡觉，再由成年后的艾瑞克唱着，被查尔斯捕捉到。  
这种静谧的、薄如蝉翼的柔软时光几乎和他们在弗莱堡的那个荒谬绝伦的暑假毫无罅隙地连接在一起，昨天他还在德国教师的怀抱里睡着，大腿上干涸的精液让查尔斯感觉很难受，但脱离德国男人的怀抱更难受，他就这么幸福地难受着，今天就肉体病恹而精神亢奋地坐在德国男人的家里，吃着德国男人给英国学生留下的茶水，听着德国男人在背后做手工、唱着一首模糊的歌曲。  
但自己总会被赶走，不是下一秒，就是下一个小时，或者是下一个五年。  
病前他倒在地上摔疼了腿，此时的查尔斯像一只瘸腿的猫那样靠近德国教师。查尔斯预想过无数次他们的重逢，那基本都是心高气傲或者歇斯底里，可以冲着他的脸打一拳，或者和平打一炮，但绝不能装作不认识，不能有失仪态，也不能装作师生相识。  
查尔斯没有想到现在这样，愤怒地找到失信失踪五年的旧情人，在他面前还未来得及以牙还牙、以眼还眼，就晕了过去。而年长他近二十岁的（前任）物理教师，则把他带回了家里并好好照顾到他康复。  
现在，他的报复对象和究其悲剧的源头之一正背对着他坐着。他一瘸一拐地靠近艾瑞克，一个真实的、逐渐老去的、永不止息的幻梦。  
他要是拿把刀捅进去，艾瑞克一定必死无疑，查尔斯知道确切的致命位置。  
他伸出空空两手，把自己贴近艾瑞克的后背，两只胳膊像常春藤一样搂着艾瑞克的脖子。  
艾瑞克没有推开他。  
查尔斯几乎是屏息凝气地把下巴搁在艾瑞克的肩窝处。  
他不再唱歌了，四十出头的男人叹了一口气。  
他转了一下头颅，鼻尖挨着艾瑞克的脖子，他静悄悄地呼吸——嗅闻着。  
烟草、偏好的古龙水、须后水、咖啡、还有艾瑞克兰榭尔的肉体的味道。  
“你抛弃了我。”  
他听到自己的声音在空气中尖锐地响起。  
他闭上了眼睛。

“我以为我是一个人。”  
艾瑞克说。

他们就这么维持着怪异的姿势。被温暖的肉体拥抱的感觉并不糟糕，何况这具身体在更稚嫩的时候是被自己拥抱的。艾瑞克没有把查尔斯推开，他拿不准主意，这个孩子——或者说这个行走的湿梦、移动的麻烦到底想怎么样呢？  
他那一点点愧疚让他无法把查尔斯从身上撕下来，查尔斯搂着他，像是一个小母亲用手拢住一只幼鹰似的，小心翼翼又爱慕有加。这是怎么搞的，查尔斯可以睡任何一个他所喜悦的人，任何一个年轻人都想成为他的伴侣，可现在呢？我们瞧瞧，年轻天才像一只鲨鱼那样紧紧地咬着一个四十岁的中年人，仿佛不闹个鱼死网破，他就绝不愿意去过正常生活、快乐青春了。  
该死，艾瑞克想，他早该料到的，在这个小混球十四岁的时候走进自己的办公室，哭泣着说今天是自己的生日，向艾瑞克仰着脸蛋索求着他的亲吻、爱抚、喜悦和残酷时，艾瑞克就该料到的，当艾瑞克一个人在美国，半夜醒来触摸到怀里温热的女人肢体而情不自禁怀念那小小一团身躯时，艾瑞克就该料到的。  
“你不会是一个人，”查尔斯的嗓音听起来沙哑又无助，他是哭了吗？他还和十四五岁时那样，容易伤心和哭泣吗？“你抛弃了我。”  
艾瑞克没什么表情地听着小雏鸟的控诉，如泣如诉，很难不为之心动，此时如果要推开心碎的查尔斯，艾瑞克做不到。  
他伸出手，握住了一直环绕着自己脖子的双手，他怀着冷淡的安慰潦草地摸了摸那两只白皙修长的手指，皮肤细腻、柔软，对比下艾瑞克自己的手简直刚硬得像是细目磨砂纸。  
查尔斯慢慢从艾瑞克的身后绕到他的面前。  
“你应该忘了我。你有自己的人生，也应该去有新的伴侣。”  
“你陪伴过我吗？”  
“你陪伴过我。”  
如果说有什么让查尔斯松动了的话，就是艾瑞克这句话，这句话坦诚、无起伏，是一句再简单不过的陈述句，年幼的查尔斯误打误撞闯进了阴郁的德国教师怀抱，接着打着滚儿不愿意走了，德国人把他圈在怀里，让查尔斯陪伴着自己度过一段阴郁岁月。  
“我来美国半年后，我母亲就死了。我离开英国的时候就知道她活不长，但我好歹给她争取了半年，好医生和医院并不是我在英国能拥有的，但我认识的朋友在美国，他愿意给我一点帮助。最后的岁月是不等我慢慢告别，妈妈在她最后的一年非常快乐，她说我看上去不一样了，并且愿意来到美国进行治疗。”  
查尔斯不说话，他的眼神黯淡地飘散着。  
“我很抱歉，查尔斯，我来美国的头两年都不得不被迫搬家过几次。我很抱歉，查尔斯。”  
查尔斯探出身体，把额头抵在艾瑞克的额头上，用一种虚幻的口吻问着：“是我陪伴了你吗？”  
“是的。”  
查尔斯的嘴唇马上湿润地贴上来，柔软而甜美，还带着一点茶叶的味道，艾瑞克犹豫了一会儿，查尔斯的舌头就滑了进来，热情地在老地方探索着，艾瑞克和这种久违的年轻甜美温存了一会儿，便要把查尔斯推开，查尔斯伸出双手紧紧抱住他的臂膀，哼哼唧唧着要和他继续接吻，艾瑞克没有动弹，无奈地说：“这是个错误，我们……”  
查尔斯执着地亲吻上来，他的舌头滑腻又多汁，不断地发出喘息。艾瑞克睁开眼看着过近的脸，长长的睫毛垂搭在英国男孩的眼睑上，在苍白肌肤上投下一片阴影，查尔斯看上去很陶醉，他的棕发垂下来，乱蓬蓬地像一只哼唧的小狗。  
艾瑞克礼貌性地回吻了一下，任由查尔斯探索自己的口腔。  
艾瑞克的冷淡让查尔斯突然感到愤怒和不快，天知道自己有多卑微了！他并不是一个缺少人来操他的小男孩了！他也从来不是一个便宜荡货，即便他睡遍校园里每个长得过去的男男女女——他的心始终都没被任何一个人攥住过，唯有一个例外，可那个例外现在在干嘛呢？  
查尔斯气喘吁吁地停了，他捧着艾瑞克的脸，伸出腿跨坐在艾瑞克的大腿上，艾瑞克被迫感觉到了那两团屁股是如何弹在自己的腿部，紧密压迫着自己，他几乎是强迫着自己不要伸手搂住查尔斯的屁股或者腰肢。  
“我不知道你想从我这里得到什么。”  
查尔斯笑了，他把汗津津的额头蹭在艾瑞克的脸颊上，来回地蹭，好像一只猫在欢迎回家的主人。  
“我在想……我已经这么大了，你还会对我硬得起来么？”  
恋童癖。  
艾瑞克的心仿佛被刀子砍了一口，又仿佛长舒一口气，他知道自己的所作所为，现在讨债的终于来了。  
“先生，你的床伴都像那时候的我么？”  
“女性，白人，金发或者黑发，红唇，20到40岁。”艾瑞克冷冷地说。  
查尔斯停了一下，接着蹭动他：“我不怪你，我怎么会怪你呢？我只是想……我希望我能让你硬起来。”  
他伸出手摸了摸艾瑞克，大惊小怪地说：“啊，你已经硬了，我以为你只对那时候的我才会有性欲。”  
艾瑞克想制止他的行为，但查尔斯虚弱地笑了，带着一种近乎闪光的苍白：“我还没完全恢复健康，可别推开我啊，兰榭尔先生。”  
艾瑞克就这么看着他的男孩（显而易见，查尔斯生气了，连“艾瑞克”都不喊了）跪了下去，然后掏出艾瑞克的那活儿。  
艾瑞克就这么看着查尔斯昏头昏脑地和自己昂扬坚硬的阴茎打了声招呼。  
“你好啊，还是这么大，这么粗，这么硬，可惜我还没康复，不想做到一半就昏过去，就先给你一点亲吻吧。”  
接着查尔斯像是饿了一百年那样极速地把艾瑞克的老二给含进了嘴里，他含得太深，以至于这第一下就把自己给噎着了，可这么大这么硬的东西牢牢地堵住他的口腔，让他的咳嗽也硬生生逼回去，只剩下一双含泪的蓝眼睛，抬着头看着艾瑞克。  
艾瑞克开始喘气。  
查尔斯缓了会儿，慢慢地开始来回吞咽艾瑞克的老二，他的红嘴唇被撑得很大很圆，因为咽反射，他的眼睛也一直泪汪汪，他看上去有种奇异的陶醉，沉溺于这样的酷刑中不可自拔，这男孩的本性真是过一万年也不会改变，即便他变得越来越开朗、越来越迷人、越来越积极和博学。  
查尔斯的舌头在几乎没有空隙的口腔里灵敏地来回舔弄这根阴茎，他嗦得啧啧发响，鼻腔发出嗯嗯的声音，不断地让这根阴茎在自己的喉咙里越戳越深，但是咽反射让他没法动得很快，而艾瑞克越来越硬越来越大，艾瑞克无法容忍了——  
他伸出手，摁住这个毛茸茸的棕色脑袋，开始小幅度地坐在椅子上来回顶弄，他的那根阴茎真的很粗、很长，来回顶撞下查尔斯几欲干呕，查尔斯挣扎了起来，仿佛想要夺回控制权，但艾瑞克是无法反抗的、无法质疑和顶撞的。他牢牢地按着他的头，来回撞击他的嘴唇，红色的，圆圈，凹陷的脸颊和含泪的双眼，小荡妇，至今都是这样的——  
查尔斯发出嗯嗯的声音，他抬眼乞求地看向艾瑞克，他不该是这样的，每次给那些男人或者男孩口交的时候他从来不会听之任之、从来不会乞求对方的仁慈，他才是得意洋洋、毫不留情的那个。  
“我的男孩……”艾瑞克和那双蓝眼睛对视上了，这景色真是难以言喻，他呻吟着。  
查尔斯再一次失去了底线，他就这么放弃了挣扎和反抗，任由濒临高潮的艾瑞克揪住他的头发，任由艾瑞克的老二在自己的口腔和咽喉部分凶狠地抽插，仿佛他是他最心爱无比的男孩，唯一的男孩。他干呕了几下，干呕声都被强力的顶撞冲散了，他感觉到腥膻和雄性，他的头皮发疼，但自己也硬的不行，老天知道他根本没有用手安慰过自己，他只是扶着艾瑞克的阴茎，努力给他做一个口交，目的是让这个傲慢的混账可以有所反思，但，不行了，他快不行了，他要爆裂了，他感到艾瑞克极快地来回抽插，肿大，白色的，给我，给我——  
艾瑞克射了出来，一部分设在了他的喉咙里，查尔斯下意识地咽了下去，艾瑞克抽了出来，看到了查尔斯的喉咙滚动了一下，白色的精液顺着红嘴唇流了下来，蓝眼睛失神着，棕发贴着他汗津津的脑门，漂亮男孩的裤子有一团阴影，艾瑞克对着查尔斯的脸射出了最后一点精液，这一切都一塌糊涂。  
艾瑞克叹了口气，把还跪在地上的查尔斯拉起来，像是暴躁的小男孩搂住一个破布娃娃那样，他搂着无力的查尔斯。  
查尔斯得到了一个凶悍的亲吻。

我仍然需要、并且只需要这个。  
查尔斯喜悦又难过地哭了。


	3. Cola

艾瑞克没有睡着。他侧躺着，一只手枕在头下，另一只手搭在男孩的腰臀上。  
男孩。  
查尔斯已经十九岁了，无论如何都不是一个男孩，但除了男孩这个词，似乎也没有别的词能形容得了他。  
十九岁的男孩赤身裸体地挨着艾瑞克蜷缩成小小一团，男孩的鼻子喷出融融暖气，像一个活泼温顺的小风箱。  
艾瑞克不明白发生了什么，他应该是被憎恶、被抵触、被厌弃的。查尔斯刚刚痊愈，他们就大闹一场，查尔斯跪在地上给他口交，他把他扑倒，摁在地板上，操到邻居来拍门也置之不理。性事之后他们都疲倦了，这是周末，不必出门面对整个世界的目光和拷问。艾瑞克把男孩从地板上捞起来，放到床上，像是一位老猎人把一只受伤的小鹿放进自己的厨房里。  
嘿，宝贝，你吃起来一定很鲜嫩。  
结果这男孩不安地拉住他的胳膊，他被催眠了，他也躺下去，这男孩像小时候那样，带着明显的害怕，也把双手拢上他的脖子。他起身想离开——这都是什么乱七八糟的。结果查尔斯发出闷闷的鼻音：“拜托，求求你了。艾瑞克。”  
“什么？”  
“你知道我可以让你留下来，但是我不会那样做。”  
“你希望我留下来？”  
“是的。”  
难道我伤害你伤害得还不够么？难道我还需要更加残酷吗？艾瑞克想。  
“和我一起。艾瑞克，留下来。”  
灰绿色的眼睛警惕地看了看四周，以及望了一眼该死的蓝眼睛。艾瑞克随即屈服了。他躺在自己的床上，像是第一天睡在这里那样，与四周格格不入。  
那男孩的手仍然挂在他的脖子上，他的脑门抵着艾瑞克的下巴，刚开始的时候，艾瑞克感觉得到这男孩的不安和惊慌，但没过多久，查尔斯就在他的怀里睡着了。  
这男孩睡着的样子让人困惑。  
艾瑞克想，该死，我被困住了。

查尔斯睡得不安稳，在一种极度的委屈和极度的松懈中，他嗅闻着怀念的老味道，意识到自己陷入了一个由荆棘编织成的老虎窝里。  
查尔斯想，该死，我被困住了。  
有人用手一下一下摸着他的脊椎，用手一下一下摸着他的手臂。  
查尔斯被安抚了。  
查尔斯在荆棘之窝里酣然入睡。

他们俩在一种矛盾的和解中睡着了。  
等到查尔斯醒来，艾瑞克已经醒了有一阵子。  
烟草、偏好的古龙水、须后水、咖啡、还有艾瑞克兰榭尔的肉体的味道。他的鼻尖对着他的喉咙，光线太暗了，他在茫然和失落中感到一种醺醺的无力，仿佛他一拳打到了棉花上，查尔斯这五年来的愤怒和凄苦，在如今他自己眼里也都是一个无伤大雅的笑话。  
艾瑞克松了胳膊，想要起身。  
他拉住了艾瑞克。  
“你不想说点什么么？”  
“……”  
好吧，这就是没什么好说的意思。  
他咬了咬红色的嘴唇。艾瑞克凝视了他一会儿，冷淡闪亮的绿眼珠像是在盘算着什么。接着，精悍的男人附身靠近查尔斯的脸，他以为艾瑞克要来亲吻自己，结果那混蛋却停住了，灰绿色眼睛的工程师像一只老虎那样嗅闻着猎物，查尔斯心跳快得不成节奏。  
“我让你满意吗？”  
艾瑞克顿住了呼吸，接着嗤笑一声，慢慢吻住了他。

这个吻又深、又慢。唇齿相依，来回探索，查尔斯半张着嘴，毫无保留地对艾瑞克敞开自己。他感觉得到艾瑞克慢吞吞地吮吸、探索自己，这几乎是新奇的。在他们接过的吻中，这种温柔、有力又不容置疑的吻是第一次，他们要么之前太心急，全是肉欲，要么就是潦草敷衍。  
他用手慢慢抱住艾瑞克的头，像是渴求约翰的莎乐美那样，这一个吻就是他追寻了五年之久的甘泉。查尔斯流下眼泪，艾瑞克抬起头，疑惑地中止了这个吻，查尔斯搂着他不让他离开。  
他慢慢亲吻着艾瑞克封闭的嘴唇，那嘴唇形状薄而锐利，好像可以割破人的手和心那样。他讨好地亲吻他的嘴角，接着是下巴，然后又回到艾瑞克的嘴唇上，他来回磨蹭那封闭的唇线，他悄悄地说：“我不生气了，先生。”  
艾瑞克不为所动。  
“你不会伤害我的，艾瑞克，回到床上来。”  
艾瑞克犹豫了，他松了口，查尔斯贪馋地钻了进去，他不得章法地亲吻他年长的爱人，而艾瑞克毫无回应。  
查尔斯失望地呜呜着，像一只小狗那样祈求着他的爱怜，他在深色的床单上扭动，白色的肉体布满了红色印痕。他不知道还能如何打动德国男人，这一刻他仍然是十四岁的查尔斯，为了打动年长的爱人而不惜一切，他打磨了五年的泽维尔自尊和累积了五年的性经验此刻土崩瓦解。  
“求你了，艾瑞克，操我吧。”  
艾瑞克口干舌燥，他犹豫着回吻，把吻从舌头上转移到脸庞，他轻轻地亲了一下查尔斯闪烁湿润的大眼睛，好像一个父亲在安慰他的儿子那样，纯洁、怜惜而生疏。他悄悄地说：“无论如何，我伤害过你。”  
“现在说错误是不是太迟了？”  
“……”  
“那你为什么不试着补偿我呢？你知道我所需要的是什么。”查尔斯的腿夹住了艾瑞克的腰。

艾瑞克舔吻着查尔斯的皮肤，一寸又一寸，痕迹是穿高领毛衣都掩饰不了的，他用手摸着查尔斯的身体，先是搓揉他的乳头，食指和中指夹着乳尖轻轻拽动，接着来回抚摸他的胸口。青年人倦怠于体能训练，因此他倒是比艾瑞克记忆中丰满了许多，他印象里的男孩，瘦弱、矮小，容易哭泣和伤心，现在看起来，查尔斯变得丰腴、娇小，容易哭泣伤心却本性难移。  
他怀着一种罪恶的满足感咬住了查尔斯的乳头，双手缓慢而用力地一路向下抚弄，他没有碰到他的性器，而是直接摸上了查尔斯的屁股，那两瓣儿肉也比他印象中更为丰腴滚圆，他的手和他的嘴一样，来回扯动着猎物，直到查尔斯呻吟声一浪高过一浪，开始哀求起来。  
他并不喜欢查尔斯在他面前趾高气昂的样子，也看不惯查尔斯故意把他自己形容成一个荡货，但看看他现在在做什么呢？他又一次让他的——呃，学生？——变成一个荡货。  
他意识到他喜欢看的只是查尔斯在他面前像一只虚张声势的纸老虎那样，也喜欢看到查尔斯一败涂地而不得不被他网罗住，他最喜欢的还是——查尔斯尽可以做一个运筹帷幄的荡货，他并不反感查尔斯的性经验的丰富，谁能拒绝蓝眼睛红嘴唇的美人呢？他喜欢的是查尔斯在他面前毫无余地，任由宰割。  
现在，他没有任何润滑，一根手指慢慢伸进查尔斯的洞里，查尔斯虽然已经被艾瑞克操过一轮，但也难受地哼唧。当第二根手指也插入的时候，查尔斯皱了眉头，他一只手揪住了艾瑞克埋在他胸口的头：“老天，你就不能用点什么——”  
艾瑞克撑起了半身，居高临下地看着他，眉毛挑得高高的，一言不发，绿眼睛闪闪发亮，像是雨季里的老虎。  
查尔斯无端地畏缩了，这真说不通，要知道他可是一个不满意就会把床伴儿踹下去的，但现在，他手足无措，他也想不明白自己干嘛要说这么一句扫兴的话，要知道艾瑞克来美国后他的床伴都是那些窈窕可爱的女士们，他还记得病中艾瑞克接到过一个女人的电话——啊，疼，第三根指头伸了进来，他要掉眼泪了，他是知道艾瑞克的那玩意儿有多可怕的，要就这么进来的话他真的要疼到哭，他不想把他吓走。  
“放轻松，查理男孩，”艾瑞克突然低哑地开口，“让我们一起快活。”  
查尔斯被打动了。  
他刚习惯了一会儿三根指头进进出出，指头就撤出了，接着是一个巨大的、滚烫的、坚硬的东西抵了上来，艾瑞克有先见之明地握住了他的双肩，把他死死地按在床上，然后坚定地贯穿了查尔斯。  
蓝眼睛倒也没挣扎，只是虚弱到无力反抗地流下了眼泪。  
艾瑞克慢慢地挺动着，温柔而缓慢，他伸出一只手抚摸着查尔斯的年轻鲜嫩的脸，仿佛在安慰受刑者，一切苦难都过去了，往后是新的了。  
查尔斯痛又满胀，他像是被钉在一根烙铁上来回拽动，在这种自残一般的受虐中感到极大的愉快和满足，他仿佛灵魂出窍了一般，可以眼睁睁看到自己那无用的自尊被打破成碎片，又被碾压成灰，吹散在风中，他仿佛看到了自己曾在无数张床上被阅读、浏览，但都始终不能被满足。现在他意识到了满足，在痛苦中感到安宁。他现在只需要、以后也只需要拥抱住这一具肉体，任由被灰绿色眼睛的老虎吃干抹净，任由艾瑞克享用。  
查尔斯闭着眼睛蹭着艾瑞克的手心。  
艾瑞克的老二仿佛可以更大，在查尔斯阵痛一般的性交初感过后，他们俩都感觉到那熟悉而颤栗的快感即将到来，艾瑞克没有多余的温柔可言，他开始用力地操他，胯部向前挺动，肉体撞得作响，查尔斯开始大声呻吟，被撞得身体前移直到他的脑袋头碰到床头，又被艾瑞克握住腰部用力往下拽出一截，再继续被操干，仿佛他的意义就是被使用的。  
“…… 看看你，”查尔斯被撞击得浑身抖动，后穴夹着艾瑞克，用力地吮吸着艾瑞克的老二，艾瑞克皱着眉头沙哑地开口了，“永远都是我的男孩，永远都是我的小婊子……这是你希望的么？出现在酒吧里，你就是希望被我操着么？”  
如果他们没有连在一起，查尔斯肯定要跳起来打他一个耳光，你这个天大的蠢货，你到底知不知道我在寻找什么，你明明知道为什么还要羞辱我，我已经没什么底线了。  
“是的，哦，是的，”查尔斯一说话就变了味儿，“他们都不行，我只需要你，我想念你的老二，我恨你，你抛弃了我，你的小婊子。”  
“愚蠢的，愚蠢的男孩。”  
他撞击的更猛了，查尔斯尖叫着，想要伸手抚摸自己的老二，结果他的手被狠狠地摁在头顶，查尔斯哭出声来，委屈和愤怒终于发泄了出来，他一边嚎啕大哭一边用腿夹着艾瑞克精瘦的腰部，一边扭动着身体。  
艾瑞克低头用力咬住了查尔斯浑圆雪白的肩头，身体往前一撞，射了出来。

事后，查尔斯坐了起来，想要自己清理自己，艾瑞克也坐了起来，想要帮助他，却被查尔斯推到一边，艾瑞克捏住他的手腕，接着查尔斯用力甩飞了，他们这么打了一阵子，直到最后艾瑞克紧紧把“小混球”钳在怀里，勒得男孩满头大汗浑身发疼也动弹不得，查尔斯发疯之余，一口咬在了德国男人的肩膀，也咬出了一个血印子。  
“真厉害。”艾瑞克歪着一边的嘴笑了。  
查尔斯表情还是凶狠的，却并没有再推阻被艾瑞克清理了。

查尔斯又躲在艾瑞克家，度过了这个周末，并度过这个假期。他像是在弗莱堡度过暑假的男孩那样，不愿意和世界和外界交流沟通，但他究竟不是十四岁的男孩，诡计多端而经验不足。他逐渐变得饱满。  
直到那一天，他突发奇想要去找艾瑞克，他站在那栋大楼前，看到艾瑞克下班，和一个不认识的女人拥抱，那女人试着吻他，他回吻了，然后他抬头看到了呆呆藏在树下的查尔斯。  
他把那个女人打发走了，并利用腿长优势及时地捉住了小短腿。  
他们一路厮打着回家，并开始大吵一架，考虑到他们都不能说清楚对这段关系的定位和期待，查尔斯变得牙尖嘴利，并且相当热衷于动手。  
没等他们打架分出胜负并在床上解决掉滞留的情绪问题，一个电话带来了突如其来的噩耗。

莎伦泽维尔，查尔斯的亲生母亲，因酗酒过量而死在宅中。


	4. Blue Velvet

查尔斯对这一则丧讯没有表达过多的情绪。  
某种意义上来说，他对自己母亲这一最终结果并不意外，考虑到莎伦就是那样的一个人，酗酒、男人、度假、奢侈品、憎恨查尔斯——因为查尔斯夺取了其生父布莱恩泽维尔全部的爱，当她难得清醒的时候总是刻意漠视自己的独生子，并在醉后咒骂查尔斯、再把羞窘的独生子抱进怀里痛哭道歉。她在布莱恩死后再婚了，但第二次婚姻并没有阻止她过着一种急速下坠的生活。查尔斯来到美国第二年，莎伦就离婚了，这是这么多年了唯一一次让查尔斯对她的决定感到诧异。  
生父母双亡，他又是有效遗嘱的唯一继承人，他得回英国一趟处理后事。  
他坐在兰榭尔家的窗台前，艾瑞克这个混蛋还是那么可恨，他对查尔斯的决定毫不关心，继续缩在他的小房间里敲敲打打金属制品。查尔斯知道他不喜欢莎伦，他讨厌一切自以为是的人物和所有的上流社会嘴脸，他一直想知道艾瑞克这么多年对自己避之不及，究竟是因为自己的乏善可陈，还是因为自己的那些庞大的信托基金。  
查尔斯的脑子烟雾缭绕五彩斑斓，他明明没有抽大麻。  
他跳下窗台，颠三倒四地想起来在接到母亲死讯之前他正和德国混蛋吵架，现在，德国混蛋对他这颗丧星避之不及地躲在小房间里研究他那些爱好，而自己还想怎么办呢？  
颠三倒四的查尔斯走进了厨房，给自己和那个混蛋开始做饭。  
马铃薯，番茄，起司，培根，黑胡椒，虾，茶叶。  
他一样一样地找出来。  
他决定先吃完饭再离家出走。

绿眼睛的男人听到厨房的声音，手上的敲敲打打停顿了一下，接着又若无其事地敲敲打打。  
查尔斯还没有来得及感到悲痛。  
他听到那孩子敲了敲他的房门，他起身，居高临下地看到查尔斯平静的抹除了一切表情的脸，像一枚光洁的鸡蛋。他走出房门，坐下来，和男孩一起吃掉晚餐。  
然后他们喝着各自的茶，看着各自的读物。  
夜幕低垂，星星眨着明亮的眼睛，艾瑞克宣布：  
“睡觉了。”  
查尔斯忘记了自己的气愤和离家出走计划，他一向在绿眼睛面前毫无立场：  
“哦。”

艾瑞克和查尔斯躺在床上，像是结婚了三十年的夫妻——当然查尔斯也就二十出头，但这种熟稔之下的冷淡却是难以掩饰的心照不宣。他们躺在一块温暖的棉花坟墓里，天花板落着看不见的白雪，雪把他们覆盖起来。他们的头发冻成一缕缕的，他们的眉毛和睫毛结了霜，他们的呼吸有了形状，他们的手指如此僵硬以至于无法蜷缩起来，查尔斯的眼眶都要被冻得通红，他在棉花坟墓里侧过头勉强看了一眼平躺着的艾瑞克。  
突然，艾瑞克睁开了眼。  
查尔斯窘迫的不知道怎么办才好，仿佛变成了多年以前他们不欢而散后，上课时他躲避着物理教师，却又忍不住偷偷观察他并被逮了个正着的学生。  
艾瑞克的一只手臂伸出了被子，他咕哝了一句：“太热了。”  
接着他的那只手臂冷淡又不容置疑地把平躺着的查尔斯翻进自己的怀里，像是小男孩抱着一只玩具熊那样，装出来的敷衍，以及被掩藏的喜悦。  
查尔斯没有反抗，他想起来这个男人白天里还跟别的女人耳鬓厮磨，但奇怪的是他并不再恼火，也不想和艾瑞克算账。他靠在德国男人冷淡又滚烫的怀抱里，几乎要被烫伤了。查尔斯感觉到委屈，他的那点委屈变成了不争气的泪水，滚落下来的时候他几乎也要被自己的泪水烫伤。  
艾瑞克的另只手摸索着握住了男孩圆滚滚的手指，他想看看查尔斯，但查尔斯坚决不让他看清楚。艾瑞克想了一想，只好笨拙地把一个吻印在男孩的头上。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“为了什么？”  
“……”艾瑞克卡壳了，狡猾的英国小骗子，小狐狸，在心碎的时候也不忘记道德拷问别人。  
艾瑞克想了想，发现对不起的事情实在是太多了，不仅仅是自己对不起查尔斯，整个世界都对不起查尔斯，清晨的露水、月亮、厨房的油烟、马路上的台阶、百货商店里大于他身高尺码的外套、见鬼的大学宿舍、天杀的泽维尔家族，查尔斯那早死的父亲和酗酒的母亲，艾瑞克发现原来不仅自己是个混蛋，世界上举目可见的一切也都是混蛋。  
“呃，为了下午你看到的一切。我和她什么都没有，现在。”  
“我什么都没有看到。”  
艾瑞克心软了，他发现面对这个男孩的时候，他的原则总是一再被忽视、打破，所谓的底线原来一旦破除后就可以低到难以置信的地步——他们是在弗莱堡搞过一个夏天的，而那时候查尔斯才多大？再往前看，查尔斯溜进物理教师的个人办公室里笨拙稚嫩地引诱他时，他也不是迫不及待地就上钩了么？  
他搂住男孩：“睡吧，查理。”  
男孩在抽泣中慢慢发出了均匀的鼻息。

艾瑞克像是警觉的老虎，等了很久很久，他慢慢低下头，在黑夜中他的两只绿眼睛亮得像是鬼火，此时房间里一切都是朦胧的，有烟雾笼罩，屋外偶尔闪亮的霓虹灯光却又恰好让查尔斯的睡脸清晰生动。他看着男孩光洁的脸，轻轻地、轻轻地亲吻了一下他嫣红的嘴唇。  
查尔斯没有醒来，他又轻轻地、轻轻地亲吻了一下他。  
他把查尔斯揽进怀里，用手缓缓拍着他的背部，像是安抚破碎的天使。  
“我的男孩，我的爱。”

查尔斯在他怀里不被觉察地睁开了大眼睛。

他们醒来后，世界的一切都像往常那样，世界是混蛋的，艾瑞克是其中出类拔萃的混蛋，查尔斯是个麻烦精，有恋父情结，还刚刚丧母。  
听上去妙极了，特别是查尔斯继承了一大笔钱，他还有一堆亲戚要去应付，说不定会被接二连三地告上法庭，为的是蚕食那笔遗产。  
查尔斯蜷缩在被子里，他不再感觉这是棉花坟墓了，温度也不是冷到冻僵血肉的，他闻着气味，听着声音，闭着眼睛，仿佛在一叶扁舟上，离开了艾瑞克的床，世界是可怖的洪水，上帝淹没了一切，白鸽们还没有被放出去并带回橄榄枝。  
艾瑞克等了一上午，也没有等到查尔斯走出卧室。耐心也许是蛰伏的老虎的拿手好戏，但此时他只是一个烦躁的普通男人，他不是物理教师，不是工程师，不是孤身一人在异国他乡的硬汉，他是艾瑞克。  
艾瑞克去找他的查尔斯。  
他的男孩缩在被子里，紧紧地闭着眼。他看了他一会儿，忍无可忍地把他摇醒，拖着他下了床，接着勒令他去做饭给自己吃，男孩惶然地照做了，接着艾瑞克要求喝咖啡，男孩煮咖啡，给他拿想看的工程图册，在做完一切后，查尔斯摇摇欲坠地准备回卧室继续躺着。艾瑞克的手臂勒住了他细细的腰肢。  
查尔斯在无限的茫然中坐在了艾瑞克的怀抱里，绿眼睛的老虎和男孩一起陷落在沙发里。  
查尔斯也并没有感觉不好，这和床被里的气味是一样的。  
烟草、偏好的古龙水、须后水、咖啡、还有艾瑞克兰榭尔的肉体的味道。  
他也没睡着，查尔斯睁着他那美丽的蓝眼睛就这么静静地坐在他年长情人的怀抱里。  
太阳悬空，然后慢慢有云朵，他们就这样消耗了一个下午，偶尔起身，厕所，续一点咖啡，换一个姿势，换一本书，最后艾瑞克让查尔斯给自己念点什么，查尔斯只好念起了自己最喜欢最擅长的生物基因。  
读到一半，查尔斯突然说了一句不想干的话。  
“律师说她死的时候穿着蓝丝绒裙子。”  
艾瑞克在昏昏欲睡中猛地睁开了眼睛，但没有动弹，他用一种警惕的态度搂着男孩，像是外面有什么洪水猛兽在觊觎这个男孩似的。他嗯了一声。  
“她有一次喝多了，告诉我布莱恩还活着的时候，他们还没有我的时候，布莱恩就喜欢这样坐在转椅里抱着她看论文。”  
艾瑞克手松了松，还没有等查尔斯提出抗议，他的手臂却更紧地抱住了男孩。  
“她说那时候他特别喜欢她穿着蓝色丝绒的裙子，因为显得她皮肤特别白。”  
“她说她恨我。”  
艾瑞克想了一下：“你相信吗？”  
“我不知道。你想看我穿蓝丝绒吗？”  
艾瑞克迟疑了一会儿：“我不是你父亲，你也不是你母亲。”  
“好吧，我觉得我穿也不会难看，只是这样问你。”  
“你难道想穿？”  
“没错，我想穿着蓝丝绒，涂着红色唇膏。我是个她的失败品，不是吗？她死了，我为什么不能这么做，会让你感觉像是在奸尸吗？”  
“你什么时候去英国？”  
“我晚一会儿就去订票。”  
“去多久？”  
“不会很久，你知道……”  
我当然知道，小孩儿，艾瑞克轻蔑地想，还没等查尔斯说完，德国老混蛋傲慢地下了最后指挥：  
“你最好别消耗太多时间，我请假可不能请得太久。现在，你来买我们两个人的票，并且，我可不会住你们家那见鬼的房子。”  
查尔斯并不想让他去，但他也没过多精力耍横，特别是当他莫名其妙地指责完艾瑞克不想奸尸后，他格外的没有力气。  
他也没力气敌对艾瑞克，自然也没力气抵抗和反驳他。  
他任由艾瑞克强硬地夹着自己安排接下来的时光，并且挤在航班上，冷淡又烦躁地熬着这一段时光。他们在高空中飞行，他想，天堂看上去真是遥不可及。

我是个累赘吗？  
还是说他仅有的责任心和愧疚感让他无法抛弃我。  
查尔斯想起了那两个轻如幻觉的吻以及那句充满了怜爱的剖白，他想。  
最好还是不要去求证。  
如果发现是幻觉，以他现在的情况，是承受不了这最后一击。


End file.
